The New Girl At the Zoo
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Britt is back again. But this time we are going back in time to where it almost began, back when she meet the 4 penguins. This is very much influenced by my friend auroraminamino. There are mentions of Pokemon and Naruto but this whole story is about Britt's meeting of the penguins. Enjoy :)


The year is 2010, and the penguins are patrolling the area and they hear one of the traps in the park go off, they head there thinking it's the Red Squirrel as the traps are near the trees. They get there and see a girl really young, she gets herself free with a kani. The boys surround the girl has she's trying to get untangled.

"Who are you and how'd you find our trap?" asks Skipper

"Britt and accident I slipped from the trees." I say

"Wait Skipper, Come here." says Kowalski

The boys group together over away from the girl cutting her way out of the net.

"Talk to me, Kowalski" says Skipper

"The kani, came from the trees. And the kani looks familiar." says Kowalski

"You think that it's from the leaf village?" asks Private

"precisely" says Kowalski

"So either she was trained by someone there or stole the kani? " asks Skipper

"...Yeah yeah!" says Rico

"yes" says Kowalski

"Well I guess we better take her with us and ask her ourselves. She has a backpack weighing her down, and she's stuck." says Skipper

They gang up and start dragging the girl to hq after Rico covers her eyes with a bandanna. Of course I'm not one to give up without a fight. And she fights all the way to hq. They get me out of the net and onto the floor. I get up and listens to her surroundings trying to find the exit, literally learning that a week before. I find it but doesn't get far as rico coughs up a grappling hook and using it on her. He's not one for stealing from his friends. I scream on the way down the latter.

"You can't do this! You know this is kidnapping! Besides you could have hurt my friends in my pokebelt! " I say

"Well those kani on your belt is thieving! We want answers and we want them now!" says Skipper

"They aren't stolen and why should i tell anything to a bunch of kidnapping penguins?! " I exclaim

The four calm down a bit feeling bad about the kidnapping. Skipper has Private take the blindfold off and once my eyes adjust. She sees Skipper and Kowalski has her backpack.

"My backpack! Please please give it back, I'll leave and won't tell anyone about this place." I say

"This?" asks Skipper

"Yrs, it's very important to me." I say

"Well I think we can work something out, I have what you want and you have something I want." says Skipper

"Answers?" I ask

"Yes" says Kowalski

"Fine" I say

"Who gave you those kani?" asks Skipper

"Iruka-sensei" I say

"Do you know Naruto?" asks Private

"Yes we're best friends, him, Sakura, and Sasuke. I trained under Iruka-sensei then Kakashi-sensei after words. How do you know them?" I ask

"Classified information, little missy. All you need to know is were friends with them,as well." says Skipper

"Well any friend of them is a friend of mine. I'd say nice to meet you but you did drag me here against my will." I say

"...Right, sorry about that" says Skipper

"You're forgiven, as you were concerned that a friend had been a victim of theft." I say

"You're really nice " says Private

"Thank you" I say

"How old are you anyways?" asks Kowalski

"Kowalski! You just don't ask a lady her age! It's very rude!" says Skipper

"Oh sorry" says Kowalski

"It's okay, and I'm fifteen." I say

"Woah!" says Rico

"You're just a kid!" says Skipper

"Yeah, is there anything else you'd like to know?" I say

"No, actually, do you have a place to stay tonight?" asks Skipper

"Currently,no." I say

"Well, if you don't have a place to stay you can stay here, if you like." says Skipper,rubbing the back of his head.

"Before I answer can I have my backpack and names?" I ask

"Right,sorry." says Skipper

Introductions, were made and my backpack was returned to me. I agree to stay here with them and end up staying a good while, becoming great friends. Also getting trained by Kowalski and Skipper. I meet the animals of the zoo at night and learn Julian is a wild party animal, who loves fun. It's a great time for everyone.

The End


End file.
